La Gran Aventura del Profesor Layton
by PlasmaXIII
Summary: De todas las aventuras que viví junto con el profesor, la que más pronto me viene a la memoria es aquella que comenzó un año después a los sucesos de la máquina del tiempo. Todo empezó en octubre, en una fría y lluviosa mañana de otoño. El profesor y yo nos encontrábamos en su oficina, como de costumbre. Parecía un día sin nada que destacar, salvo por unos detalles...


De todas las aventuras que viví junto con el profesor, la que más pronto me viene a la memoria es aquella que comenzó un año después a los sucesos de la máquina del tiempo. Todo empezó en octubre, en una fría y lluviosa mañana de otoño. El profesor y yo nos encontrábamos en su oficina, como de costumbre. Parecía un día sin nada que destacar, salvo por unos detalles: el profesor apenas había probado el té que siempre le preparaba; se había dejado el sudoku que siempre hacía sin acabar; y se encontraba de pie de brazos cruzados, mirando afuera de la ventana con su emblemática cara de pensar. No cabía duda: había algo en su mente que le perturbaba.

-¿Ocurre algo, profesor? -Le pregunté, preocupado.

-No es nada, Luke... Simplemente estoy observando el cielo- respondió sin mirarme.

-Ah... -yo no me lo creía, por lo que seguí insistiendo- ¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto...

De repente, se le iluminó el rostro, se dirigió hacia mí y me dijo:

-¡Lo tengo, Luke! ¡A ver si sabes resolver este puzle! -dijo con entusiasmo.

Luke: ¿Un puzle? A ver...

 **PUZLE 01: UN TIEMPO DE LOCOS.**

 _ **Una estación meteorológica debe dar un informe del tiempo que ha hecho a lo largo del día en una ciudad. El problema está en en que los trabajadores son un poco torpes, por lo que deben fiarse de lo que le cuentan los vecinos. Esto son sus testimonios:**_

 _ **Joven: "¡Casi me cae un trozo de hielo en la cabeza!"**_

 _ **Hombre: "Hacía un sol que te mueres."**_

 _ **Niña: "Tuve que ponerme el abrigo"**_

 _ **Tras oír esto, ¿sabrías decir en que orden sucedió todo?**_

-¿Y bien, Luke? ¿Qué respondes?

-No lo sé... Diría que en primer lugar hizo sol, aunque no estoy muy seguro...

-¿Y por qué crees que hizo sol? -preguntó el profesor con una sonrisa.

-Bueno...-empezaba a dudar de mi respuesta.

-Piensa un poco. ¿Cómo crees que empezó el día?

-Pues... No estoy muy seguro... Si el joven dice que casi le cae un trozo de hielo... Significa que granizaba... El granizo es la caída de agua congelada... Y para que el agua se congele...

Entonces la solución llegó a mi cabeza.

-¡Lo tengo!

-Veo que te has dado cuenta.

-¡Sí! En realidad es cuestión de lógica. Los adultos madrugan antes que los niños y los jovenes, así que para ellos el día comenzó con un "sol que te mueres". Para que granice la temperatura debe descender, lo que nos lleva a lo que dice la niña: se tuvo que poner el abrigo. El joven debió de estar en activo durante la tarde, cuando casi le cae el trozo de hielo.

-¡Correcto! ¡Muy bien!-me felicitaba el profesor.-No hay puzle que se te resista, ¿eh Luke?

-Ahora que he resuelto este puzle, ¿podría contarme que le sucede, por favor?

El rostro de felicidad del profesor, característico de él tras resolver un puzle, se transformó en un rostro serio.

-N-No me ocurre nada, Luke... Es sólo que... Hoy me duele un poco el estómago, es todo.

-Un caballero de verdad nunca debe mentir, profesor. Usted debería saberlo más que nadie.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

-Está bien... Veo que no puedo ocultarte nada.-dijo al fin el profesor.-No quería decírtelo porque no quería preocuparte, pero resulta que...

Otro silencio. Al profesor le temblaba la mano. Tenía que ser algo muy gordo para ponerle en ese estado.

-Me mudo a los Estados Unidos. El año que viene. -dijo.

En aquel momento no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¡El profesor se iba! ¡Al otro lado del Atlántico! Deje caer la tacita de té que llevaba en la mano, y la fina porcelana de la que estaba hecha se rompió en pedacitos. Inmediatamente pude sentir que mis ojos se humedecían.

-Pero... ¿¡por qué!? ¿¡No es feliz aquí, con nosotros!?-grité muy enfadado.

-Por supuesto que soy feliz. Flora y tu sois la alegría de mi vida. Pero ya no puedo vivir aquí por más tiempo. Porque...

-¿¡Por qué!?

No conseguí la respuesta en ese momento. Alguien acababa de pegar a la puerta, interrumpiendo la discusión.

-¿Puedo pasar, o debería venir en otro momento?-preguntó una voz grave y ronca al otro lado de la puerta.

-No, no. Adelante.-respondió el profesor.

La puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció un tipo con cara de pocos amigos, peinado hacia el lado, y un bigote muy grande. Iba vestido con un traje de color beis y una corbata morada. Venía chorreando a causa de la lluvia, y con malas noticias. Se trataba del inspector Chelmey, de Scotland Yard y no venía con buenas noticias.

-Buenos días, Layton... -se quedo mirando los trozos de la taza que tiré por accidente.-¿Interrumpo algo?

-No... Ya habíamos acabado.

Recogí la porcelana rota y preparé más té. Nos sentamos en los sofás y comenzamos a hablar sobre el asunto.

-Bueno, Inspector...-dijo el profesor-¿Qué tal está su esposa?

-Muy bien.-respondió Chelmey-Sigue haciendo esos bizcochos tan buenos. El otro día me hizo uno de limón que... ¿Y usted qué, Layton? ¿Sigue investigando esas antigüallas, como de costumbre?

-Es una forma de decirlo, si.

-Bueno...-el inspector se terminó su té y lo dejó en la mesa-Ya que hemos roto el hielo, quisiera hablarle de un asunto...

-Déjeme adivinarlo... Scotland Yard quiere que le ayude con un caso, ¿cierto?

-¡Usted siempre tan perspicaz!

-¿Y de qué se trata?

Bueno... Es complicado... Mejor...-se sacó del bolsillo un recorte de un periódico-Lea esto.

El profesor leyó una parte de la página en voz alta:

 _ **OLEADA DE DESAPARICIONES EN LONDRES**_

 _Desde ayer, Scotland Yard no ha parado de recibir cientos de llamadas_

 _de personas que aseguran que sus familiares han desaparecido._

-Vaya... ¡Qué triste!. -dije sintiéndolo de verdad.

-¡Y curioso! ¿Cómo es posible que la gente desaparezca así sin más?-pregunto el profesor a Chelmey.

-Creemos que se trata de una nueva especie de mafia criminal muy bien organizada que se dedica al secuestro.

-¿Han recibido alguna llamada de un secuestrador pidiendo el rescate?

-No... Y no creemos que las familias nos lo estén ocultando. Les hicimos esa misma pregunta con los polígrafos conectados. Un poco excesivo... Pero necesario.

-Es muy extraño... Quizá debería irme a interrogar a las familias.

-Ya lo hicimos. Y no conseguimos nada de utilidad.

-¿A todas?

El inspector tardó en responder.

-Bueno... Hay una a la que no hemos preguntado.

-Oh... ¿Y cuál es?

-Son unos inmigrantes estadounidenses, que llegaron hace un mes. ¡Pero están como una cabra!

-Eso lo juzgaremos nosotros. Gracias por su visita, Inspector. Vamos, Luke.

-Si, profesor-aún estaba enfadado con él.

Chelmey nos dio la dirección, se despidió y fuimos para allá. Por suerte, había dejado de llover.


End file.
